


Into The Light

by EvilQueenPendragon (SinaStark)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaStark/pseuds/EvilQueenPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never Merlin would have believed it would go so. Destiny was a cruel thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Merlin oneshot. 
> 
> I own nothing, sadly, even if I would like to but all belongs to BBC. 
> 
> While writing this I was listening to this song: Into The Light - In This Moment  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAOlyV8JS4I
> 
> I brought some lyrics in so its a mix of drama and songfic. 
> 
> Well, look yourself, I just can say, I cried while writing it, let me know your mind, please
> 
> :)

**Into The Light**

 

 

She opened her eyes, feeling a harshly stabbing pain around her stomach, burning. Her breath shallow as deeper breaths were hurting a lot. 

Merlin was laying next to her, an arm of his around her, shattered breathing as well.

'Merlin...' she whispered with a voice barely distinguishable. Gaius stepped closer with a serious, worried expression on his face.

'Can anybody tell me why we're laying here on the floor and neither of us can barely breathe at all?' she breathed, her voice breaking several times. No one answered, Gaius sighed deeply and Merlin's blue eyes filled with tears. He found her there, he didn't move her, he just went down, checking her over and over again, trying to figure out what was wrong and when he found the wound and shocked called for Gaius when someone jumped out of the window Merlin didn't see in the room at first and fled.

 

'Hold on to her tight, Merlin.' Gaius said and she felt the warlock's arms tightening around her, warm but though shaking, like his whole body, all trembling.

'Goodbye, my love. I will miss you like hell but I will follow you soon.' Merlin said with his voice all shaking. Confused she frowned but then her eyes widened.

 

She glanced from Gaius to Merlin, from Merlin to Gaius and back again. 

 

'No.' she whispered. 'No, no, no-' then her voice broke. She looked down on herself to where the stabbing came from and spotter a big deep red bloodstain. She realized it. She faced it. 

 

She was dying and this was surely one of the last, if not the very last, moments of her life. How could she just die? And the main question in her mind was WHY? Why her? She just went back to a good life, leaving all her evil plans and motives behind. For Merlin as she loved him, she ever did and now she should die? Destiny was a highly unfair thing. This knowledge of hers was changing everything, especially his whole life.

'But … but I still believe in the good and in the light and I want to feel the sun again!' Despair flamed up in her whole body, hot and burning. She couldn't die, Merlin needed her, she needed him. No!

 

'I want to free you tonight, Morgana. I don't want you to suffer more pain.'

 

'I don't want to die.' A tear ran down her cheek. Merlin looked deep into Morgana's greenish eyes. 'I love you, Morgana.' he said, strangled by his own upcoming tears. 

 

'It's time, Merlin. The potion won't hold much longer.' Gaius said. The old physician felt guilty a lot because he couldn't keep his promise to take care of the king's daughter. He would have to tell Uther about his failure, he would have to bring the message that his daughter is dead and to Arthur that his sister died. Because of a poisoned dagger from some sorcerer who wanted her death after she gave up on her promises to conquer Camelot and to legalize magic while reigning the kingdom. Of course some of her followers were holding a crutch against her but that one would be so cruel to kill her for that with a poison neither Gaius nor Merlin were able to figure out was horrible.

She came back for Merlin. Love always was stronger, it was the strongest force on earth, no doubt, stronger than any magic.

The physician looked down at them, watching the wound in the lady's flesh, the deep red bloodstain that increased, soaking her dress.

 

'I know you're ready, Morgana. You will rise and go to Avalon, our home.' 

 

The minutes passed, silent. Slowly the dawn came, filling the room with light. Morgana turned weaker and weaker, loosening strength with every minute.

'Leave us, please.' Merlin whispered looking at Gaius. The doctor nodded and left the chambers of Lady Morgana. He would wait until the king would be awake to deliver the message of his daughter's death as he knew she wouldn't make it longer than maybe an hour. So he had two more to prepare what he would say to Uther.

 

'I'm tired...' Morgana breathed, barely able to keep her eyes open.

'I know, my love.' Carefully he picked her up, taking care not to hurt her more than she already was. He ignored the small pool of blood on the floor totally when he carried her to her bed and laid her on it. He covered her with the white blanket which immediately colored red at the point where her wound was. Still, Merlin was able to hold back his tears that were resting in his eyes now for hours already. 

'sleep, Morgana. I'm right here.' With those words he laid down next to her, taking her in his arms and holding her as tight as possible.

'Good night, my angel.' He kissed her forehead, fighting his tears. 

'Good night, my sun.' she whispered, knowing this was her last look at him ever. 'Thank you, Merlin. For every second of your life you gave me.'

She was devastated, for what was all that believing in the good and in the light and the sun if she had to die now, poisoned and bleeding because she turned away from the dark side, in the arms of the one who brought her back to the good, the one who loved her unconditionally. 

 

'I wanna free you.' the warlock said silently.

'Give me a few minutes, Merlin. Please.' All of a sudden she felt the pain rising highly. It felt like falling, her eyes widened to an instant and she looked at Merlin, seeing the hurt in his face, the tears in his eyes and this hit her more than anything, more than the pain from the poison.

Merlin slid from the bed, down, resting on his knees, holding her hand, the fight against his tears went harder and harder.

 

'How can I survive?' she asked.

'There is no way.' he couldn't hold back the tears anymore, they just burst out, no way to hide or to stop them.

'Don't cry, love.' Morgana whispered, ignoring the increasing pain in her veins, 'You taught me everything about my magic, about love, about to be good again. Please, give me a last piece of sun, Merlin.'

A bit confused he looked at her, but then whispered a spell and a single sunbeam shone through the window, directly on her, warming the air, warming her. She smiled lightly.

 

'Thank you. Now promise me you're ready. I can't keep my eyes open a lot longer.' she lifted her hand to his face, caressing his cheek, tracing his lips. 

'Tell me you'll be waiting on the other side.'

'I will always wait for you, Merlin.' she said. The servant still believed in the good, and he still believed in the light, he hoped for a miracle. He wanted to show her the sun some more times. 

 

'You're such a good man, Merlin, don't waste your life for me. I'll be waiting for you forever, so live, be happy, share our memories so no one will ever forget about me.'

Merlin shook his head. 

'I can't live without you, I can't just let you go and be happy. We will go to Avalon and live our afterlife there together, I promise you.'

 

'I love you, Merlin.' she gave him a weak smile. 'You showed me all good in life, you led me back to the light, you gave me the sun. How could I not love someone like you?' A few tears left her eyes. 'I wish I could have left you something. I wish we could have fulfilled our plans. A child, marriage, living magic. Our time was far too short.' 

 

Her eyes closed and she wasn't able to open them again, she simply was too weak. 

'come back here, please.' she whispered and Merlin did how he was asked. He crawled back in her bed, held her tight, kissed her lips softly and didn't want to let go but he knew he had to.

 

'I love you, Merlin.' she repeated and hissed in pain from the flowing poison.

'It's time to free you.' he said, tears all over his face. Merlin laid his hand on her heart, whispering a spell that took off all her pain.

'I love you, too Morgana.' he said.

 

And with her last breath and a slight smile on her lips she slipped away, peacefully and painless, while Merlin burst out in endless tears and and heartbreaking sobs...

 

 

 

**The End**


End file.
